Daniel did 92 squats in the morning. Ishaan did 53 squats around noon. How many fewer squats did Ishaan do than Daniel?
Answer: Find the difference between Daniel's squats and Ishaan's squats. The difference is $92 - 53$ squats. $92 - 53 = 39$.